


Just Like in the Movies

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers getting busy on a deserted stretch of beach. Well, eventually...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like in the Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [der_tanzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/gifts), [catyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catyah/gifts).



> First part: a drabble written for der_tanzer, who asked for the boys on the _Ebb Tide_. The second part, which turned into a sequel, is a double drabble written for catyah.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Cody."

"You haven't given it a chance yet. Where's your sense of adventure, Murray?"

"It's waiting for your common sense to—ouch!"

"Oh, sorry. Wait, put your foot over here... C'mon, just scoot over a bit."

"OW!"

"Okay, okay, maybe that's not going to work. How about if I do this... Aaaugh!"

"Well, it's been in the sun all day—"

"No shit. Damn it, that stings!... I guess this was a bad idea. It just seemed so..."

"So hot?"

"Funny, Murray. Real funny."

"Not as funny as how you're sitting, Cody."

* * * * *

"This is the place."

"Wow. This is a gorgeous cove, Cody."

"And we have it all to ourselves."

"I can't believe it. It looks just like _From Here to Eternity_. It really does, doesn't it?"

"What?"

"You know, the old World War II movie starring Burt Lancaster and—"

"I've seen the movie, Murray."

"Okay, well, this place looks just like that scene where Lancaster and Deborah Kerr are—"

"I know which scene, Murray."

"Ah. Well, of course you do, you've seen the movie…. It sure was pretty racy, huh?"

"Racy. Yeah. Look, Mur—"

"Although in practical terms, I don't think sex on the beach in the crashing surf is really as much fun as Burt and Deborah made it look—"

"Not that I'm ever gonna find out."

"—what with all that sand getting in one's… I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Just talking to myself."

"Say, is that where the drink 'Sex on the Beach' got its name?"

"It sure didn't get it from _this_ beach."

"Huh?... _Oh._ "

"I brought a blanket, babe. No sand anywhere you don't want, I promise."

"Ah. I might just have to revise my opinion, then."

"I'm counting on it."


End file.
